


Team Iron Man Idea

by BulShip



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Justice for Germany, Justice for Lagos, Justice for Romania, Justice for all the Starks, Justice for all those killed by Hydra using the Winter Soldier, Justice for those who were killed or maimed for the SHIELD Dump, NO Undeserved favors for Team Cap, Not Steve Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark is NOT a victim, Tony Stark is a Survivor, Tony Stark will live his best life, Tony is valued and valuable, Tony is worth more than Team Cap, Tony refuses to cover for Team Cap any longer, actions have consequences, not team Cap friendly, survive and thrive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulShip/pseuds/BulShip
Summary: Idea for a Team Iron Man story. Feel free to take this idea and run with it if you so desire.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 143





	Team Iron Man Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Why, why, WHY do so many people write that the Rogues HAVE TO come come back to the U.S., and Tony has to be there and deal with them?! No he doesn't!!! He's Tony Stark!

Idea for Team Iron Man / Team Tony Stark story.

1\. When Tony is healed up enough after Siberia, he immediately sells/donates the Compound to the U.N.

2\. He sells all the rights to the Captain America and Avengers brand names and merchandise to the U.S. government and cuts all ties to the Avengers.

3\. He puts the videos of the Accords team meeting, the conversation and battle at the airport along with Rhodey's fall, and the confrontation and results of Siberia on the internet anonymously/or he has them delivered to the U.N. and put on their public website.

4\. He brings Ross to justice with all his previously gathered evidence and the videos he took of the Raft.

5\. Tony has a poll sent out anonymously nationwide via post, phone, and social media asking, If you could only choose one of these 2 heroes, who would you choose: Captain America or Iron Man?

6\. Later, when the U.S. government state in a televised meeting with Dr. Stark and Col. Rhodes that they have decided to pardon the Rogues (with smug little smirks on their faces), Tony (who knew this would come and has been preparing from the start) immediately asks for permission to speak. He then uses all the evidence he has gathered that prove:

  
A. Captain America was a stage name turned name brand. Rogers never actually became a captain because he never finished basic much less command school. On the other hand, Dr. Stark has put in the time and effort to learn and earn many doctorates and other degrees.

  
B. He uses the results of the poll to show that the majority of the voting public choose Iron Man. Maybe break down the results into age groups.

  
C. Captain America and the Rogues are a serious drain on resources (show numbers). SHIELD (with generous donations from Tony) originally kept them up, then Tony alone kept them up after CAWS, but now that Tony has cut all ties to the Avengers and would no longer supply them with money, home, equipment, nor clean up their painfully expensive human and property collateral damage, that funding would come from the American government/taxpayer dollars. On the other hand, Iron Man causes little to no drain on American resources since he was much more careful about collateral damage, always cleans up after himself, and the Maria Stark Foundation always provides aid in the aftermath.

  
D. Outside of participating in WWII, the fight in New York (here Tony should show the numbers of how much each team member contributed to their success that day), the fight against Ultron, and a very few other skirmishes, Mr. Rogers never contributed to the economical well-being of America. He never got a job once he was defrosted nor paid taxes. Also, he and 2 other members of the Rogues caused the absurdly high death toll of American citizens (SHIELD and any other American operatives in the field that SHIELD had on file as well as the regular staff, the retired, and all the family members whose information was put onto the web + those killed by the helicarriers falling and killed by the buildings that were destroyed by the resulting vibrations) and the property damage during CAWS which all caused massive problems for the economy and none of which they apologized for nor helped to fix physically or monetarily. On the other hand, Tony personally as well as Stark Industries are vital to the economy of America as proved by the massive drop in stock anytime Tony is thought to be dead or dying (during Afghanistan especially, but since then, he and his company have only become more vital to the economy).

  
E. Which brings him to his final point. Since Dr. Stark was able to leave the hospital, he has been in conversations with the U.N. and the President of Italy especially, and he is fully prepared to renounce his American citizenship and accept a full citizenship in Italy if the American government, to which Dr. Stark and S.I. have been loyal for so many years, chooses to try and force his abusers on him or allow his abusers to wander free anywhere near him when it is highly probable the Rogues would ignore any restraining orders and attempt to force themselves on Tony. This would result in nearly all of S.I. leaving the U.S., no more discounts for the American military (Rhodes has been honorably discharged), and America would become the very last country to receive any new Stark tech. Italy, like most of the rest of the Accords nations as well as some non-Accords nations, has labeled all the Rogues as terrorists with orders to shoot to kill if they ever appear without the nation's express permission.

In conclusion, who is worth more to the American government: Dr. Tony Stark or Mr. Steve Rogers. They have half an hour to decide.

**Author's Note:**

> Removing himself from the Avengers does not mean Tony will no longer be Iron Man nor that he would go solo again. I believe Rhodey/War Machine would choose to be on Tony's team rather than try and work with terrorists. Let's not forget our precious cinnamon roll and Tony Stark fan, Peter Parker/Spiderman. I also believe that other U.S. and international hero's would willingly work with the Iron Family as needed or even train and bond with them in some cases.
> 
> Edit: Many of the Team Ironman / not team cap-friendly / not Steve Rogers friendly/ etc fanfiction authors write that Tony is the one to bring Team Cap back to the United States. It's usually because he believes that they are required to be there to meet any incoming alien invasion. Why? There is no way for Tony to know where the next invasion might take place. Captain America has his team on the other side of the world with super powered people (though they should all go to jail and any mutants/super-powered natives of Africa could create their own team). Why not just have Tony build up a team in America/liaise with the military and encourage other teams/militaries to prepare around the world so that, wherever the invasion or other threat happens, there is a more immediate response...especially since the main portion of the next invasion didn't take place in America but in Wakanda.
> 
> Also, further food for thought: what kind of example do we and the MCU set when the victim makes the criminals consequences just go away, not only for the crimes done against him, but also for the crimes committed against the Sokovians, the people of Bucharest, the German police...the people who were injured/killed/lost loved ones - not because of some righteous fight for freedom against the evil of accountability (a.k.a. the Accords) - but because Stevie wanted his Bucky back, and he didn't care who he lied to, used, hurt, or killed to make that happen? What kind of example are we setting for viewers and readers who suffer under abusers that are admired/looked up to/thought well of by the rest of the world? Do they read our stories and believe it to be noble to remain in that abusive situation because their abuser does so much "good" in the world/the abuser deserves another chance that it would be selfish to ruin the abuser's reputation by bringing the abuse to light? We need to be cognizant of the fact that our thoughts, attitudes, words, and actions affect the lives of those around us in ways we might never know. Let us strive to set healthy examples. Forgive: yes. But forgiveness DOES NOT equal trust or letting someone who has proved untrustworthy back into your life. That is just naive. You can forgive, whether they feel like they've done something wrong or not, because forgiveness means letting go of the bitterness and hatred. Those only poison your mind and soul and meet the ultimate goal of your abuser: your life still revolves around them. You are consistently thinking of them and how you are/are going to be different/better; how you're going to make them regret hurting you; how you're going to be more powerful than them. It's exhausting. Forgiveness also does not mean the forgiven escaping justice. If the abusers do not face consequences, they are very likely to move on to a new victim. 
> 
> I've rambled quite a bit, but I hope these words encourage someone to get help (including therapy. It saved my life) and encourage us all to keep our eyes and ears open so that we can help those in need. Take care❤


End file.
